Four
by niicoly
Summary: Obi-Wan wants an anniversary. Siri doesn't understand why.


A/N: Just some fluff. Thanks for reading.

--

_Kriff him._

Siri Tachi sat on a barstool, absent-mindedly watching a smashball tournament.

Most women in upper Coruscant drank in order to seek a romantic encounter. Tonight, Siri was drinking to avoid one. Or, at least, postpone this one as long as she could.

The couple next to her were quiet. The woman sat on the man's lap, cheek pressed to his. Both of them had their eyes closed. When the man whispered something in her ear, the woman squeezed his hand. _How obnoxious,_ Siri inwardly sneered. Of course, she wasn't staring at them. Of course not.

Siri tried to follow the game. She typically liked smashball, but she hated to associate it with negativity.

It'd been a long time since Siri had been out at night by herself. The Clone Wars ended four years ago, yet their devastating effect on the galaxy still stretched the Order thin. Currently, Siri was teaching weapon and combat classes at the Temple full-time. It was a nice break after three and a half long years of rogue work.

Six months back on Coruscant, and as it turned out, not many of Siri's old drinking buddies were still alive. If they'd survived the war, they had _more important _things to do than listen to her whine about Obi-Wan.

Siri knew she couldn't call Bellassa; ironically, she knew Ferus was having a fun evening. Trever was recieving a reward at school (probably a gold medal for not blowing it up, she decided.) Roan would kill her _and _her former Padawan if she commed in the middle of the ceremony to complain about Kenobi. And Skywalker wasn't enjoyable anymore. Hells no. She tried to drag him away from the twins one evening. After one hour, he commed Darra and the creche to read Leia a bedtime story.

Every child in the galaxy was created to ruin Siri's fun.

An auburn strand of hair brushed Siri's cheek. "Oh. Sorry," the man sitting next to her mumbled. Apparently, he couldn't curl his girlfriend's hair around his finger without getting it in Siri's face. They both got up to leave for somewhere less inhabited. Siri watched them walk through the door.

_My ass looked that good back when I was thirty. She'll be sorry._

Siri threw her head back, draining her drink.

Who celebrated anniversaries, anyway?

No one she knew. Except, Obi-Wan. Which meant, by default, she was supposed to as well. It was kriffing silly. They'd been rivals for thirty years, best friends for twenty years, and lovers for... well, that was complicated. But they didn't need an anniversary. After the revised Code, neither of them wanted a bonding ceremony. They both had each other. They were both alive. Wasn't that enough?

Yet Obi-Wan really wanted an anniversary. When she pointed out that they didn't even _have_ a day to celebrate, he suggested researching what other people celebrated. That was such an Oafy thing to do -- learn about human relationships by looking at the Holonet while Siri tossed and turned in bed, irritated.

_"First kiss?" Obi-Wan's alert voice woke her up at 0200._

_"Very lame," Siri muttered._

_"Hmm." Obi-Wan's face was illuminated by the screen. "First-- no, we never dated. Losing our virginity?" _

_"No," she groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. "My Master already celebrates that every year by weeping. Inconsolable amounts of weeping."_

_Obi-Wan huffed, but kept scrolling. This was getting annoying. If he was going to keep her awake, there were better things they could be doing._

_Siri's voice was muffled from the pillow. "How about the anniversary of me stealing your balls?"_

_"That never happened!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You keep two muja fruits in a jar. It's very embarrassing."_

_Well, now he was just being cranky. Siri rolled over. "At least Ahsoka believed me," she mumbled to herself._

_Just when she had drifted off to sleep, Obi-Wan's excited voice woke her up. "This is perfect," he called out. "Recognition."_

_"Uh huh," she grunted. "Fine, dear. Fine." _

_"We can celebrate the recognition of our relationship," he continued. "The day we decided we were..."_

_"Together?" she yawned._

_He nuzzled her ear. "Yes." Settling down in bed, he kissed her shoulder. "Four years ago in eighteen days."_

_Wait a second. Oafy knew the day? "Yeah," Siri sighed. "Sure. Sounds good."_

Eighteen days later, Siri couldn't quell the nervousness building up in her stomach. She saw Obi-Wan every day. They slept in the same bed in the same apartment ever since she came back to Coruscant. So why was she feeling like this?

Siri sighed and looked at her chrono. One more hour to kill. She ordered another drink.

"Help!"

Squinting, she looked toward the direction of the cry. Her previous bar companions had just been knocked to the ground. A few shell shocked by-standers shouted as an Ithorian ran off with the red-haired woman's purse.

Siri flipped her lightsaber's switch and bolted.

--

_Kriff her._

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on his couch, arms crossed.

He commed her three times. Siri's punctual lateness was a running joke amongst the Council, but two hours was late, even for her.

She'd spent the day running search droids in a disaster zone. She said she would be getting a drink when she was done. _Where was she?_

He hadn't planned much. Obi-Wan knew she would make a fuss if he wanted to spend this anniversary by going to a restaurant or a hotel. He got dinner from her favorite take-out place. He bought her a small gift.

Siri could at least _try_ to pretend she didn't hate the idea.

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't worry. If he worried about her, she would find out, and their fight would be epic. If something bad had happened, Siri could hold her own. The evening Council meeting was starting in ten minutes. Obi-Wan had asked to be excused from this specific meeting. He couldn't go. Mace would start raving and ranting about Yoda being senile for allowing attachments. Adi would sigh and comment on the jar of muja fruits.

What else could he do? Sit at home and worry? That was probably her plan. Obi-Wan put the take-out in the cooling unit, and slammed the door shut. _This was her plan all along. _Siri wanted him to get upset. Siri wanted him to worry, and make him realize how whipped she truly had him. She was probably still at the Outlander, not answering her commlink on purpose. It was 2200. There were enough spice-dealers and general riff-raff to dance with her for a few hours.

Bitter, he left the apartment. Several Council members waited outside the chamber doors. Quinlan Vos bowed.

"Good eveni--"

"I don't want to talk about it, Vos."

--

_Kriff them._

Obi-Wan came back to the sound of water running in the fresher. The Holovision blared in the living room.

He wasn't a fool. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Obi-Wan heavily stepped toward the fresher adjacent to the master bedroom.

Inside, Siri froze. The door opened. Slowly, not making eye contact, she slid down further into the tub. Yes, the bubbles would be a good defense. Obi-Wan leaned a hand on the door frame and coughed.

"Hi," she offered meakly.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "Hello, Siri. How are you?"

Guilt stabbed at her chest. "There was this chick. Some thug took her purse. I chased after him. He pulled a blaster. I took his arm. CorSec had a warrant on him."

Indeed. "A likely story," Obi-Wan mumbled. "You spent this entire time chasing him?"

"You know how CorSec is!" Siri exclaimed. She stood out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her. "They fill out paperwork every time they wipe their ass. They had me there forever."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly had a terrible headache. Spinning around on his heel, he stalked back toward the doorway. He couldn't deal with this.

"Hey. Wait!" Siri let the water go down the drain. Just as she got to the living room, an I.D. of herself stared back at her from the Holonews. It was her same hideous Jedi mugshot -- stern expression, flat graying hair, uncomfortable tunic. "... leaving the thief in CorSec's custody. In other news, Chancellor Organa made an appea--" Obi-Wan switched it off.

Siri crossed her arms. "Why does the media use my worst picture? You and Anakin always get candids, or something delightfully posed."

"It's a conspiracy, darling," he grumbled. He sat down on the couch.

Slowly, Siri made her way over to him. She rested her head on a cushion. "I should have commed you. I'm sorry. I always forget."

"Yes. Yes, you do." The headache was getting worse. "I shouldn't have doubted you. But for goodness sake, Siri. You could have returned one of my messages."

"I know," she said quietly. "I know."

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Obi-Wan headed toward their bedroom. "I'm going to bed."

"What?" Siri jumped up. "I thought you--" she bit her lip.

He rolled his eyes. "I wanted to celebrate our anniversary. It's obvious that you give no care to the matter. That's fine. I can't force you."

"No," Siri grabbed his arm. "If it's important to you, it's important to me. And I got you a present."

His brow furrowed. "You did?"

She rushed to the bedroom. Obi-Wan followed her and sat on the bed, watching Siri slide a drawer open. She placed a package on his lap. Obi-Wan was surprised. It was wrapped in a fine, white paper – very rare. "Thank you," he said, gingerly tearing the packaging off.

He held the silk garment on his lap.

Laughing would be cruel.

"This is a woman's bathrobe, Siri."

Her face fell. "It's... what?"

If he were not a compassionate Jedi, Obi-Wan would have considered her look of sheer horror to be hilarious.

"It's a man's robe," Siri defended. "It's... blue."

Obi-Wan was shielding his amusement through the Force. "This brand?" He showed her the tag. "A high-end supplier of womens' lingerie."

Siri buried her face in her hands. The woman at the department store hadn't told her! Of course, Siri _had_ said "I'm, uhh, I'm, I'm looking for a bathrobe!" And Siri _had_ just grabbed the one she thought Obi-Wan would like best. But kriffing hells. How was she supposed to know about nice lingerie? She bought all her trashy and sparkly matching thong & bra sets from the Holonet, like any good Jedi. But Obi-Wan wasn't just a Jedi. He was her soulmate. She wanted to get him something nice. "Do you want me to return it?" She mumbled weakly.

"Siri," Obi-Wan pulled her into his embrace. "I love it. Thank you."

She sighed. "I wasn't made for relationships."

He stroked her hair. "I don't think anything you and I do together can ever be typical."

"I…" Tears. _Dammit_. "I never imagined it could be like this. Sometimes, it seems like we'd be more clear-headed if we were still sneaking around."

Obi-Wan tensed. "Do you mean that?"

A pause.

"No," she let out. "It's worth it. You're worth every dumb fight."

He playfully gripped the edge of her towel. "You're worth every dirty jacket thrown over a chair."

"Every… stupid—ohh, pet name."

"Every hair in the sink."

"Mmm. Every… everything."

Obi-Wan raised his mouth from her chest. "I got you a robe, too," he smirked.

She squirmed. "I can, erm, try it on later, yes?"

"Much later."

--

The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke to the sharp beeping noise of Siri's commlink. "Dear…" Then, he realized he had rolled onto her side of the bed. He gracefully untangled their limbs and reached over for her comm.

"Hey, Sair-sair, I—HEY! You're Obi-Wan!"

The small boy with a silvery mop of hair stared at him. Obi-Wan cursed and fumbled as he realized the comm was on its video setting. He flicked a switch to "audio."

"What gives?!" Trever's voice still held a frown. "Put some clothes on and let me talk to Trashy!"

"_TREVER!" _Obi-Wan and Siri, now awake from the noise, both jumped at Ferus' shriek. Siri sighed, and grabbed her comm. "Good morning, Trever. Ferus."

"Hi," they both answered at the same time. "Go away, Ferus!" Trever snapped. "This is imy/i thing to talk about!"

There was an audible huff of frustration as Ferus waited. "What do you have to talk to me about, Trever?" Siri grinned.

"First place!" he said proudly. "I got first place in the science fair, and I didn't even cheat. Not even once."

"That's fantastic," Siri laughed.

Obi-Wan strode into the fresher. After showering, he shrugged the robe on. He could do a lot of things. He could even admit that a woman's bathrobe was strangely comfortable.

He tied the sash around his waist. Heading toward the kitchenette, he heard Siri's high voice being joined by a much smaller one.

"Zoom. Fast and we go to past Coruscant. Ewoks, 'kay?"

Luke sat on Siri's lap. She threw a look to Anakin, who was helping himself to Obi-Wan's caf. "Master Kenobi is only taking you on a flight sim, Luke. No ewoks. Not today."

"Ewoks, daddy," he pressed.

"We'll see."

Luke squealed and jumped off Siri, crashing into Obi-Wan. Anakin looked at him oddly.

"Nice robe, Master," he decided, tilting his head. "It shows off your hips."

Things could be much, much worse.


End file.
